Spiral Predicament
by SWBloodwolf
Summary: Something my sister wrote in a cabin very late at night, she accepted my offer to post it on here. This is the said sister writing right now, ... anyway, although a fan of Starwars the Clone Wars, I'm not too knowledgeable on the lingo.


Star Wars

The Clone Wars

**Spiral Predicament**

The universe was starry, the planets were silent and the comets were furious. So was Anakin.

"Ashooooka!"

Ashoka sprinted into the bridge of the ship, lightsabre glowing and ready. She halted in the middle of the floor, swinging her hand up in front of her face and scanning along the control panels and empty seats. The door slid sealingly shut behind her.

One of the seats was occupied, the chair's back to the door. The orange padawan took one last glance to either side before slowly crossing the smooth floor.

"... Master...?"

The chair—seemingly of its own accord— gradually swung around to face her. Anakin sat there, a look of intense dissatisfaction on his face.

"My slinky!" he cried. "It's ruined!"

Ashoka let her lightsabre turn off with a sigh. Anakin looked up at her, a burning fire in his eyes. "Did you touch my slinky, Ashoka?"

"No Master, I swear" Ashoka stuttered.

"Good," Anakin whispered, the room seeming to darken as he stood and advanced on her. "Coz if you ever so much as touch my slinky..."

A cheerful ping permeated the cockpit. Anakin straightened and glanced over his shoulder back towards the control panel.

"Goody!" he cried flouncing over to the flashing light. "My hyperwave Yoda cakes are ready!"

A loud knocking suddenly rocked the ship.

"Whoa!" Anakin laughed, regaining his balance. "Calm down my hungry hungry padawan, they're only Yoda Cakes."

"That wasn't me" she said.

Anakin dived into a roll and came up eying the room. "Then..." he paused for effect. "Who was it?" They both screamed as the taping sounded again.

"Ahem," Anakin coughed, jumping out of Ashoka's arms. "I bet it's nothing."

The tapping grew louder.

Ashoka pointed to the broom cupboard. "I think it's coming from in there."

The Jedi and the blue and white striped girl-thing approached the cupboard fearfully, lightsabres to the max.

Anakin reached out a shaking fake hand to the knob.

"What... what are you waiting for?" asked the padawan.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" screamed Anakin hysterically.

Ashoka just could not stand the pressure. With a vooooom, she cut the door open with her glowing green stick. And out fell the Admiral.

"Oh ho" chuckled Anakin, his lightsabre disappearing. "It's just the esteemed and most honourable Admiral of the Imperial space-force. I was wondering where I put him. So, um... have you learnt your lesson?"

"Erm...?" Yularin said britishly.

"Now, more to the point," Anakin continued briskly in a no-nonsense tone, arms akimbo. "Did you wreck my slinky, hmm?"

The top-whole guy looked confused. Ashoka meanwhile was tugging on Anakin's dress. "Ahh... Master?"

Anakin turned a condescending smile on the younglinging youngling. "Yesssss ...you?"

"Something's burning."

Anakin stared blankly at her. "No, because you see tha..."

He paused then suddenly bolted to the other side of the bridge, arms flailing. "My Yodas!"

The Admiral resignedly picked himself up off the floor, brushing his shoulders.

"What is actually the matter with him?" he asked Ashoka.

"It's his slinky," she replied. "It's..."

"Ruined!" Anakin interrupted, tucking into a pile of space-butter-smeared cakes that were actually green English muffins. "Absolutely ruined."

The Admiral stroked his moustaches. "Ruined? I have some experience in space engineering and whatnot; may I see?"

"I don't see the point; I'm kinda over it now" Anakin said, spraying everyone else with crumbs. He stood thoughtfully then finally relented with a sigh. "Oh, all right."

He reached into his pants and Yularin took the slinky he proffered.

"Erm, General Skywalker?" the Admiral began hesitantly. "What is actually wrong with it?"

The crazy young Jedi spun around on his high-heels. "Whatya mean!" Cakes flew everywhere, one hitting Ashoka on her over-sized head.

"It's all curly!" he yelled in outrage.

"Master..." said Ashoka, wiping butter off her bead. "That's how it's supposed to be."

She and the Admiral looked at each other as Anakin took the slinky back, puzzling over it in his hand.

They rolled their eyes to each other.

"That's our Anakin!"

**Stay tuned for the next action-packed episode:**

_**The Hunt for Steps**_


End file.
